Is This Love?
by thzeyvraerin
Summary: Minseok adalah yeoja manis yang polos. Jatuh cinta saja ia tidak pernah. Sekarang? Ia jatuh cinta pada dua orang sekaligus. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah yang dirasakannya ini benar-benar cinta?. [XiuHan/LuMin]. GS!.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Is This Love?**

**Disclaimer : They all belong to God. Cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning! : AU, Gender Switch, Typo(s), OOC, bikin mual, abal, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**This is XiuHan/LuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Siang itu terlihat dua orang namja tampan sedang berada di dalam kelas. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah lebih setengah jam dari jam pulang sekolah mereka. Luhan, salah satu dari dua namja itu terlihat gelisah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang saat ini hanya duduk tenang sambil memandang Luhan datar.

"Kemana Minseok? Kenapa lama sekali?." tanya Luhan pada Kris, suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah Lu, Minseok hanya pergi ke toilet." ujar Kris.

"Sudah hampir lima belas menit dan Minseok belum juga kembali. Ini terlalu lama, aku akan menyusulnya." kata Luhan sambil melangkah ke arah pintu. Kris hanya mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai balasan.

Baru saja Luhan ingin memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan sesosok gadis mungil yang sangat ia kenal.

"Minseok! Kau dari mana saja?" pekik Luhan, kemudian menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

Kris yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Luhan yang 'sedikit' berlebihan, apalagi jika menyangkut Minseok. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar. Kris merasa bahwa Luhan menyukai Minseok, lebih dari seorang sahabat. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di mata Luhan, dari cara Luhan menatap Minseok. Walaupun sepertinya Luhan belum menyadari perasaannya.

Minseok berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan. "Aku hanya pergi ke toilet, Lu." ucap Minseok.

"Lima belas menit di toilet? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?." tanya Luhan, pelukannya pada Minseok sudah dilepas.

"T-tentu saja tidak." jawab Minseok.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu, kajja kita pulang." kata Luhan.

"Itulah yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi." ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari suara Minseok yang agak gugup tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi, tetapi Luhan sudah menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Kris seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sesuatu. Bertemu Minseok. Ya, bertemu Minseok adalah alasan utamanya. Mereka memang berbeda kelas. Kelas 3-1, kelas Minseok berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan kelas Luhan dan Kris adalah kelas 3-4 berada di lantai tiga. Seperti biasa, Luhan akan mengunjungi kelas Minseok dan Kris akan mengunjungi kelas Tao pada jam istirahat. Kemudian mereka berempat akan makan di kantin bersama-sama. Tao, yeoja polos bermata panda itu adalah kekasih Kris jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Minseokkie~" teriak Luhan ketika ia sampai di kelas Minseok. Biasanya ia akan melihat Minseok sedang duduk menunggu dirinya atau mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, tidak ada Minseok di kelas itu. Hanya ada Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau melihat Minseok?." tanya Luhan pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ah! Sepertinya tadi ia pergi dengan seseorang." pekik Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah namanya.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, Luhan menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Mianhae. Aku lupa namanya, hehehe.." lanjut Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditempati Kris dan Tao. Kemudian ia duduk dihadapan Kris.

Kris terlihat bingung. "Mana Minseok?." tanya Kris.

"Entahlah. Kata Baekhyun, Minseok pergi dengan seseorang." jawab Luhan.

Hening beberapa saat.. Hingga tiba-tiba..

"Ah! Itu Minseok eonni!" pekik Tao yang sontak membuat Luhan dan Kris menoleh kearah yang Tao tunjuk.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Luhan. Tetapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu menghilang ketika melihat Minseok dan namja yang tidak Luhan kenal berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Siapa namja itu?." tanya Luhan, matanya menatap namja di sebelah Minseok dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." ujar Kris, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Dia murid baru di kelasku." jawab Tao.

Tepat saat Tao selesai menjawab, Minseok dan namja itu sudah sampai ditempat mereka. Minseok duduk di sebelah Luhan, sedangkan namja itu duduk di sebelah Minseok. Posisi Minseok sekarang berada di tengah Luhan dan namja itu.

"Luhannie~ Mianhae. Pasti tadi kau mencariku ya?."

"Kau dari mana saja?." tanya Luhan.

"Mianhae. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Oh iya, Luhan, Kris, Tao kenalkan ini Sehun." ujar Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun imnida." ucap Sehun.

"Wu Yi Fan imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Kris." kata Kris sambil mengulurkan tangan. Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

"Huang Zi Tao imnida." ujar Tao yang juga mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Tao.

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak berniat untuk berkenalan. Tapi tiba-tiba Minseok menyenggol pelan Luhan dengan sikunya. Luhan menoleh, ia mendapati Minseok sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Luhan mengerti maksud Minseok, tapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Minseok menunggu Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun untuk berjabat tangan. Tentu saja, hal itu tak kunjung terjadi.

Akhirnya Minseok berbisik, "Ayolah, Lu." sambil menatap mata Luhan.

Luhan membalas tatapan Minseok, "Shireo." bisik Luhan, hampir seperti mendesis. Setelah itu, Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tidak mau menatap kearah Minseok.

Minseok menghela nafas pelan. _'Percuma saja memaksanya, kepala Luhan sama kerasnya dengan batu'_ batin Minseok. Ia sangat mengenal sifat dan kebiasaan Luhan. Jelas saja, mereka bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di _senior high school_. Setelah bertahun-tahun bersahabat, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui sifat dan kebiasaan satu sama lain?.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah kecanggungan antara Sehun, Minseok dan Luhan. Tidak, Kris dan Tao tidak pergi. Hanya saja.. Kau tahu? Mereka sedang merasa _'Dunia milik berdua'._ Yah, ini pemandangan biasa.

Minseok bingung, _'Ini sangat canggung.'_ batinnya. Sehun yang berada di sebelah kiri Minseok tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, begitu juga Luhan dan kepala batunya yang berada di sebelah kanan Minseok. Sebenarnya Minseok merasakan tatapan Sehun kepadanya. Awalnya ia biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai risih. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun menatap wajahnya dari jarak yang bisa dibilang 'sangat dekat' sambil bertopang dagu, lengkap dengan seringai yang –menurut Minseok– sedikit menyeramkan.

Akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Hun, kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Minseok.

"Seperti apa?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok.

"Seperti itu." kali ini Minseok mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun balas menatap mata Minseok kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu, noona begitu cantik dan mempesona di mataku." ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Minseok merasa pipinya memanas, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi Sehun mengangkat dagu Minseok, membuatnya dapat melihat jelas rona merah di wajah Minseok.

"Kau sangat manis noona." ujar Sehun, ucapannya sukses membuat Minseok kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari Luhan yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat ingin memukul wajah Sehun, tetapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Minseok benci kekerasan.

Tiba-tiba..

CUP

Sehun mencium pipi Minseok. Mata yeoja itu membulat, ia terkejut.

Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu hampir saja lepas kendali. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, siap menonjok wajah Sehun. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi ia segera berlari keluar dari kantin.

Minseok tidak menyadari Luhan pergi dari sampingnya, ia masih terkejut karena Sehun. Mereka baru berkenalan kemarin, dan sekarang Sehun mencium pipinya. Bahkan Luhan saja yang sudah ia kenal bertahun-tahun tidak pernah melakukannya.

Akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantin karena jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan, perutnya juga terasa seperti terisi ribuan kupu-kupu. "Sehun, a-aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne." ucap Minseok pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Rona merah masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu Minseok langsung berjalan keluar dari kantin sambil menunduk.

Sehun menatap kepergian Minseok sambil tersenyum. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Minseok berjalan saja sudah bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta?.

**.**

**.**

Minseok berjalan cepat ke tempat duduknya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jantungnya masih berdetak sangat cepat. Menyadari adanya keanehan pada sikap Minseok, Baekhyun segera menghampirinya.

"Minseokkie~" panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm.."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Minseok.

"Bohong."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Minseok. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ia mengguncang bahu Minseok agak keras.

Satu menit sudah berlalu dan sepertinya Minseok sudah mulai terganggu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau sangat mengganggu." pekik Minseok.

"OMO! Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menangkup wajah Minseok.

"Hmm.. Baekhyun, aku ingin cerita." ujar Minseok, menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun adalah salah satu teman dekat Minseok, Minseok sangat percaya padanya. Setiap ia mempunyai masalah, ia akan bercerita pada Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun hampir semua saran yang Baekhyun berikan padanya tidak masuk akal, tetapi Minseok tetap bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Baekhyun.

Minseok merceritakan kejadian yang tadi terjadi padanya di kantin. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta." komentar Baekhyun ketika Minseok selesai bercerita.

"J-jatuh cinta? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu ketika aku sedang bersama Chanyeollie."

"Ta-tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Luhan." ucap Minseok, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ketika bersama Sehun, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika sedang bersama dengan Luhan. Perutku terasa seperti berisi ribuan kupu-kupu ketika bersama Sehun, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika bersama dengan Luhan. Apa kau mengerti?".

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Berarti kau jatuh cinta pada Luhan dan Sehun." ujar Baekhyun menyimpulkan, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari apa yang ia katakan.

Hening...

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

"MWO?!" pekik Minseok dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mata kedua yeoja imut itu membulat dan bibir mereka kompak membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Baekhyun! Kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" perintah Kim seonsaengnim yang entah sudah berapa lama ada di kelas itu. Minseok dan Baekhyun terlalu asik mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Ne, seonsaengnim!" jawab Baekhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kim seonsaengnim, kemudian kembali mengahadap Minseok.

"Seokkie, ini masalah serius. Kita harus melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti." bisik Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan meja Minseok.

"Ne." jawab Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Haloooo!

Ini.. adalah ff pertama yang saya buat.

Mian kalo gaje...

Mian kalo abal...

Mian kalo jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Terakhir...

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Is This Love?**

**Disclaimer : They all belong to God. Cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning! : AU, Gender Switch, Typo(s), OOC, bikin mual, abal, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**This is XiuHan/LuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir hari itu sudah selesai. Minseok sedang merapikan barang-barangnya ketika ponselnya bergetar, tertera nama Kris di layarnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa Kris?" tanya Minseok.

_"Minseok-ah, apa kau tahu Luhan ada dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak jam istirahat usai, dia tidak kembali ke kelas. Handphonenya juga tidak aktif."_ ujar Kris dari seberang sana.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Apakah tasnya masih ada?" tanya Minseok lagi.

_"Ne. Tasnya masih ada." _jawab Kris.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya."

_"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa ikut mencari. Eomma menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat hari ini."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

_"Gomawo."_ ucap Kris sebelum menutup telepon.

Ketika Minseok ingin berjalan keluar kelas, tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh... Baekhyun.

"Kita harus melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi." ujarnya.

"Pembicaraan apa?" tanya Minseok, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Aishh, bagaimana bisa kau sudah melupakannya?. Tentu saja pembicaraan tentang perasaanmu pada Luhan dan Sehun." ujar Baekhyun.

"Ohh itu.. Kita lanjutkan besok ne?. Aku harus mencari Luhan." jawab Minseok sambil berlalu, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

**.**

**.**

Kelas Luhan kosong, hanya ada tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Minseok mengambil tas Luhan, kemudian membawanya. Ia mulai khawatir. Biasanya ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Minseok keluar dari kelas, ia akan melihat Luhan sedang menunggunya sambil terseyum. Setelah itu, mereka akan pulang bersama.

Minseok menghela nafas, ia sudah mencari Luhan ke semua kelas, perpustakaan, atap, lapangan dan hasilnya nihil.

_'Ah! Aku belum mencarinya di lapangan indoor.'_ batin Minseok. Sekolah mereka memang mempunyai dua lapangan, _indoor_ dan _outdoor_. Tetapi lapangan _indoor_ sangat jarang dipakai. Jadi tidak terlalu aneh jika Minseok agak melupakan keberadaan lapangan _indoor_ tersebut.

Minseok membuka pintu lapangan _indoor_ itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ada seseorang yang sedang berbaring di suatu bangku panjang, yang Minseok yakini adalah Luhan. Minseok berjalan mendekati orang itu, melihat wajahnya. Benar dugaannya, orang itu Luhan... yang sedang tidur.

Luhan tertidur dengan posisi berbaring dan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala. Minseok terdiam, ia terus memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah tertidur. 'Terpesona' mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tatapan Minseok pada Luhan saat ini. _'Aku tidak pernah menyadari Luhan setampan ini'_ batin Minseok. Mata Luhan yang terpejam, dada Luhan yang naik turun secara teratur, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Uh, membuat jantung Minseok mulai berdetak cepat.

Sebenarnya Minseok tidak ingin membangunkan Luhan, ia ingin terus memandangi Luhan seperti ini. Sayangnya mereka harus segera pulang, jadi Minseok terpaksa membangunkannya.

"Luhan, ireona." ucap Minseok mengguncang pelan bahu Luhan. Luhan menggeliat, kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Minseok?" suara Luhan terdengar kaget, ia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Iya, ini aku. Dasar, dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu. Kau malah enak-enakan tidur disini." Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

Mata Luhan melebar, "K-kau mencariku?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kris bilang kau tidak kembali ke kelas sejak jam istirahat selesai." jawab Minseok.

_Minseok mengkhawatirkannya_. Luhan menampakkan senyum lebar diwajahnya, mendadak ia merasa sangat senang. Tanpa sadar Luhan merangkul Minseok dan..

CUP

Satu detik.. dua detik.. Bibir Luhan menempel di pipi Minseok.

Yah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Minseok. Dicium dua namja yang ia sukai dalam satu hari. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan hari keberuntungan?.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menciumku?" protes Minseok.

Tidak, Minseok tidak benar-benar protes. Ia hanya berpura-pura, terlihat jelas pada wajahnya yang saat ini mulai memerah. Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang ia malah merasa dilanda rasa senang yang ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa merasakannya. Sejak sekolah dasar, Luhan tidak pernah mencium Minseok. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Sejauh yang Minseok ingat, mereka hanya berpelukan dan itu biasa dilakukan. Hampir setiap hari Luhan memeluk Minseok. Jadi hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dicium oleh Luhan dan mungkin hal ini adalah sebab dari rasa senang Minseok yang berlebih sekarang.

"Molla." Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum jahil. Minseok mengernyit pertanda ia tidak mengerti.

Luhan tertawa melihat ekpresi Minseok yang menurutnya lucu, kemudian ia mencubit pelan kedua pipi Minseok.

"Nah, kajja kita pulang." ujar Luhan, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di genggaman Minseok. Minseok hanya menurut dan membiarkan Luhan menarikn tangannya.

"Oh iya, gomawo Seokkie karena telah mencariku dan membawakan tasku." ujar Luhan lagi. Kali ini ia menatap mata Minseok, senyum manis masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Minseok membalas tatapan Luhan dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau ini aneh sekali. Kita kan sudah lama bersahabat, seperti baru kenal saja." ucap Minseok.

Luhan terdiam. Kata-kata Minseok tadi cukup membuatnya sedih. Minseok hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Ya, hanya sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Tiba-tiba genggaman Luhan pada tangan Minseok terlepas. Minseok memandang Luhan yang saat ini masih terdiam dengan tatapan bingung. "Lu?" Minseok melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, sekedar mengangguk pun tidak. "Luhan." panggil Minseok agak keras sambil menepuk pundak Luhan.

Luhan terlonjak kaget. "Ada apa?" tanya Minseok, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng. "Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Luhan. Minseok hanya mengangguk, kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Kalau begitu, kajja pulang." ujar Minseok.

"Ne." kata Luhan.

**.**

**.**

Jam sebelas malam, Minseok masih terlihat sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di atas tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia melihat layar ponselnya.

Baekhyun menelepon.

"Yeobose-"

_"MINSEOKKIE!"_ belum selesai Minseok berbicara, suara Baekhyun yang sangat nyaring itu sudah memasuki telinga Minseok. Segera saja Minseok menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Setelah yakin Baekhyun sudah berhenti berbicara, ia kembali mendekatkan ponsel itu.

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN! KECILKAN SUARAMU!" perintah Minseok.

_"Ah..Mianhae.. hehehe.."_ ujar Baekhyun.

"Suaramu itu bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah tahu." canda Minseok.

_"Kau berlebihan Minseok."_ ucap Baekhyun.

"Hehehe. Oh iya, ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Minseok.

_"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu."_ jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Minseok lagi.

_"Luhan dan Sehun. Aku penasaran."_ jawab Baekhyun.

Minseok terdiam beberapa saat, "Baekhyun, kita lanjutkan di sekolah saja ne? Aku mengantuk." ujar Minseok.

_"Aku tidak bisa menunggu besok Minseokkie, aku terlalu penasaran. Ayolah ceritakan."_ kata Baekhyun sedikit merengek.

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah Baekhyunnie." jawab Minseok.

_"Yak! Minse-"_

"Sampai bertemu besok." ujar Minseok, memotong kata-kata Baekhyun sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Minseok menutup dan memindahkan laptop yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya ke atas meja belajarnya. Setelah itu ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan tidak mau membicarakannya, hanya saja Minseok masih belum mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok! Cepat turun! Luhan sudah datang!"

Minseok terbangun karena suara eommanya itu. Yeoja imut itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sambil menggeliat pelan. Ia melihat jam di sebelah kanannya. Jam itu menunjukkan angka tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Mata yeoja itu membulat. "OMO! Aku terlambat" pekik Minseok. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Minseok sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, terlihat Luhan sedang duduk di sofa ruang tv sendirian menunggu dirinya. Minseok langsung menyambar tangan Luhan dan berjalan cepat keluar rumah.

"Eomma! Aku berangkat!" teriak Minseok dari depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ne! Hati-hati di jalan!." jawab eomma Minseok, suaranya berasal dari dapur. Sepertinya beliau sedang sibuk memasak.

Rumah Minseok dan Luhan memang berdekatan, jadi setiap hari mereka akan pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Ini sudah menjadi keseharian bagi mereka.

Minseok dan Luhan berjalan cepat ke halte. Mereka sampai bersamaan dengan bus yang akan mereka naiki, untung saja bus itu tidak terlalu ramai jadi Minseok dan Luhan tidak perlu berdiri dan berdesak-desakkan.

Luhan menatap Minseok lekat-lekat, ada yang aneh dengan Minseok. Sepertinya Minseok kelelahan. Ia dapat melihat Minseok menguap beberapa kali dari sudut matanya.

"Kau terlihat lelah Seokkie. Ada apa?." tanya Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Minseok.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, dan sekarang aku benar-benar mengantuk." jawab Minseok.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." ujar Luhan. Perjalanan mereka ke sekolah memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. _'Setidaknya Minseok bisa beristirahat sebentar.'_ pikir Luhan.

Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang lolos dari bibir Minseok. Luhan hanya tersenyum, masih terus mengelus surai _light brown_ milik Minseok.

Tidak terasa lima belas menit telah berlalu, Luhan membangunkan Minseok. Mereka berdua keluar dari bus dan berjalan ke sekolah.

**.**

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di depan pintu kelas Minseok. Tinggal dua menit lagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Aku akan ke kelasmu pada jam istirahat nanti, jangan pergi sampai aku datang, arasseo?" kata Luhan. Ia takut Sehun mendahuluinya, seperti kemarin. Luhan juga tidak suka Minseok dekat-dekat dengan Sehun.

"Ne, arasseo. Cepat pergi ke kelasmu, nanti kau terlambat masuk." ujar Minseok sambil mendorong Luhan, tetapi itu tidak ada gunanya Luhan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sedikitpun.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu yang manis itu." ucap Luhan.

BLUSH

Wajah Minseok berubah merah, pipinya terasa panas. "Yak! Tidak bisa, nanti kau terlambat masuk." ujar Minseok lagi, masih sambil mendorong Luhan.

"Hmm.. aku tidak peduli." jawab Luhan, senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan memang senang menjahili Minseok karena keimutan dan kepolosannya.

Minseok berhenti mendorong Luhan. "Luhannie, kau tahu kan aku paling benci orang yang suka terlambat?" Minseok menekankan kata 'benci' dan 'terlambat' pada kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mungkin membenciku Minseok."

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Yah, kata-kata Luhan ada benarnya. Minseok tidak akan bisa membenci Luhan, semenyebalkan apa pun dirinya. Ia tidak akan bisa dan tidak pernah bisa.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi ke kelasmu!" perintah Minseok, ia kembali mendorong Luhan.

"Okay.. okay.. Sampai jumpa nanti." ujar Luhan, ia berjalan ke arah tangga.

Ketika Minseok baru mau membuka pintu kelasnya, suara Luhan kembali terdengar. "Saranghae Minseokkie!." suara Luhan menggema di sepanjang lorong itu. Mata Minseok membulat, pipinya kembali memerah, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia menoleh pada Luhan yang sekarang berada di atas anak tangga kedua. Luhan hanya tersenyum jahil kemudian berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan Minseok.

'_Astaga. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak itu?'_ batin Minseok. Berteriak seperti itu di lorong sekolah mereka. Tentu saja hal itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana, dan sekarang Minseok menjadi pusat perhatian di lorong itu.

Minseok cepat-cepat membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk ke dalam, tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya. Sepasang mata milik Oh Sehun, dan bibir yang sedari tadi berdecak kesal melihat kedekatan Minseok dengan Luhan.

'_Aku harus segera mendapatkannya.'_ batin Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Ini aneh ga sih ceritanya?

Mian kalo updatenya lama dan mengecewakan.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Is This Love?**

**Disclaimer : They all belong to God. Cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning! : AU, Gender Switch, Typo(s), OOC, bikin mual, abal, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**This is XiuHan/LuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Luhan membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan ke arah mejanya, senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Setelah menaruh tasnya di atas meja, Luhan menghampiri meja Kris dan duduk di hadapannya. Kris yang melihat tingkah Luhan hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?." tanya Kris.

"Aku sedang senang Kris." jawab Luhan masih sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?." tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak usah tersenyum seperti orang idiot begitu, kau membuatku malu." jawab Kris datar.

PLAK

Luhan menjitak keras kepala Kris. "Yak! Kau tidak bisa melihat orang senang sedikit apa!"

"Appo! Lagipula aku hanya bercanda." ujar Kris sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa senang melihat Kris, dan Kris hanya menatap Luhan kesal.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Minseok kan?" ujar Kris tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?." Luhan terlihat kaget.

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu." jawab Kris.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Kris. Ketika ia ingin menanyakan maksud perkataan Kris, Lee seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas mereka dan dengan terpaksa Luhan harus mengurungkan niatnya.

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu, terlihat Luhan dan Minseok sedang berjalan bersama di lorong sekolah. Tangan Luhan berada di pundak Minseok, senyum cerah terpampang jelas di wajah keduanya. Hari ini Luhan memang merasa sangat senang, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. sejak tadi pagi sosok Sehun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ia bisa dengan tenang menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Minseok tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Tetapi kesenangan Luhan harus segera berakhir saat seseorang memanggil nama Minseok yang saat ini sedang dirangkulnya. Luhan semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada bahu Minseok ketika melihat sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saingannya itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Mendekati Minseok lebih tepatnya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu sejak tadi pagi." ujar Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak melihatmu." ujar Minseok.

Bla bla bla... Menit demi menit berlalu, Minseok dan Sehun terus mengobrol. Luhan tidak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan mereka, ia tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk di sini. Hanya berdiri di samping Minseok dan melihatnya bercanda dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat kesal dan ia sangat ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi jika ia pergi, bisa-bisa Sehun 'melakukan sesuatu' kepada Minseoknya.

"Noona, rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sehun. Percakapan itu menangkap perhatian Luhan, ia mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Minseok malah balik bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?. Besok hari Sabtu, sekolah Libur." ujar Sehun.

"Tentu sa-"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Minseok. Minseok terlonjak kaget dan Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar.

Hening...

"Kajja pulang, Seokkie." ucap Luhan, suaranya terdengar dingin. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok, kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah Sehun ketika Minseok dan Luhan pergi menjauh.

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah, Luhan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Minseok. Ini sangat membuat Minseok bingung. Luhan orang yang banyak berbicara dan usil, ia tidak pernah sediam ini di depan Minseok. _'Apa dia marah? Tapi kenapa? Sepertinya tadi ia baik-baik saja.'_ batin Minseok bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya Minseok terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang cemburu. Ya, Luhan merasa cemburu dan kesal. Cemburu karena Minseok selalu mengabaikannya ketika bertemu dengan Sehun, dan kesal karena Minseok hampir mengijinkan Sehun datang ke rumahnya.

Minseok dan Luhan terus berjalan dalam keheningan, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan tidak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Minseok. Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dengan Luhan yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Rumah itu sangat sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan eomma Minseok di sana.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Minseok bergetar, eommanya menelepon. Minseok bergegas mengangkat telepon itu.

_"Yeoboseyo, Minseok? Apa itu kau?." _

"Ne, ini aku. Eomma ada dimana?." tanya Minseok.

_"Mianhae Minseok, eomma ada urusan mendadak di China. Mungkin tiga hari ke depan eomma baru bisa pulang."_

"Mwo?! China?!" pekik Minseok kaget.

_'China? Ada apa dengan China?'_ batin Luhan bingung. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mengerti, ia hanya mendengar perkataan Minseok sepihak.

_"Iya."_ jawab nyonya Kim.

"Jadi aku sendirian di rumah?" tanya Minseok. Minseok adalah anak tunggal, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dunia. Jadi jika eommanya sedang bekerja atau pergi keluar, otomatis ia akan sendirian dirumah. Masalahya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ditinggal di rumah sendirian oleh eommanya. Eommanya selalu ada ketika ia bangun di pagi hari dan selalu ada ketika ia pulang dari sekolah.

_"Kau sudah besar Minseok, belajarlah untuk mandiri. Hanya tiga hari saja."_

"Ne, eomma." sebenarnya Minseok sangat kesal tapi ia tetap mengiyakan ucapan eommanya.

_"Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Love you."_ ujar Nyonya Kim mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Minseok mendengus sebal, bagaimana bisa eommanya meninggalkan anak satu-satunya ini di rumah sendirian. Tidak, Minseok bukannya takut ia hanya kesal.

"Ada apa?" Luhan yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Minseok langsung bertanya.

Minseok menghela nafas, "Eomma ada urusan mendadak di China."

"Jadi kau sendirian di rumah ini?!" pekik Luhan. Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan Minseok sendirian di sini. Tidak mungkin bisa. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Minseok. Walaupun sebenarnya penjagaan di sekitar rumah mereka cukup ketat, tapi itu tidak cukup bagi Luhan untuk meninggalkan Minseok di rumahnya sendirian tanpa seorangpun yang menjaganya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah Luhan.

"Aku akan menginap di sini sampai eommamu pulang dari China." ujar Luhan tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat mata Minseok membulat karena terkejut.

"Tidak per-" belum selesai Minseok mejawab, jari telunjuk Luhan sudah menempel di bibirnya, membuat Minseok menghentikan kata-katanya. "Dan kau tidak boleh menolak." lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum miring.

Minseok menepis jari telunjuk Luhan dari bibirnya, "Umm.." Minseok terlihat ragu-ragu menjawab. Luhan menunggu. "Baiklah, kau boleh menginap." ucap Minseok pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Aku harus mengambil barang-barangku di rumah dan meminta izin pada eomma, aku akan kembali nanti." ujar Luhan lagi sambil melangkah keluar dari rumah Minseok. Rumah Luhan hanya berjarak empat rumah dari rumah Minseok, tergolong sangat dekat.

Minseok segera pergi ke kamarnya, ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya. _'Aku harus bagaimana?', 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?',_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam ini terus berputar di otak Minseok. Menurut Minseok, ini adalah keadaan gawat. Sangat sangat gawat. Jika Luhan menginap di rumahnya, jantungnya pasti tidak akan kuat. Bisa dipastikan jantung Minseok akan terus-terusan meledak. Hanya melihat wajah Luhan saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Belum lagi adanya ancaman dari tindakan-tindakan Luhan yang tidak pernah bisa diprediksi, bisa-bisa Minseok mati ditempat.

Setelah lima menit bergelut dengan pikiran-pikirannya, Minseok memutuskan untuk menelepon Baekhyun.

_"Yeobose-"_

"BAEKHYUNNIE!" Minseok berteriak, memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Ia sangat gugup sampai berteriak di telepon seperti itu. Yah, gara-gara Luhan.

_"ASTAGA MINSEOK! INI PERTAMA KALINYA KAU BERTERIAK SAAT MENELEPONKU!"_ ujar Baekhyun senang.

"Yak! Ada yang lebih penting dari itu!"

_"Lebih penting? Apa?"_ tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Umm.. begini.. Luhan.." Minseok terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

_"Luhan?"_ tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Luhan.." Minseok masih terlihat ragu.

_"Ada apa dengan Luhan, Minseok?" _tanya Baekhyun lagi suaranya mulai tidak sabaran.

"Luhan akan menginap di rumahku." jawab Minseok.

_"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?!"_ suara Baekhyun lebih terdengar senang dari pada kaget.

"Eommaku pergi ke China, dan Luhan memaksaku untuk membolehkannya menginap."

_"Itu bagus kan?"_

"Ya.. itu bagus, tapi-"

_"Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah!"_ ujar Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai bicara!" gerutu Minseok. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Akhirnya Minseok beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Minseok terlihat sedang memasak makan malam di dapur. Luhan hanya memperhatikan Minseok dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa terpesona pada Minseok, pada setiap gerakan dan perkataan Minseok. Semuanya selalu sukses membuat Luhan terpesona dan berdebar-debar. Jawabannya sederhana, _Luhan benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Minseok._ Ya, Luhan tak bisa mengelak lagi dari perasaan cintanya ini. Tapi Luhan masih ragu, ia masih terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Takut jika Minseok tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Takut jika Minseok tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Takut akan semua kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Luhan masih terlalu takut.

"Luhannie~ setelah selesai makan, kita nonton film horror ne?" kata-kata Minseok membuat Luhan yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya hampir tersedak.

"H-horror?" Mata Luhan membulat. Luhan sangat membenci film bergenre _horror_. Sangat sangat benci. Yah, pada dasarnya Luhan memang penakut.

"Iya. Aku baru membeli dvd ini kemarin." ujar Minseok sambil menunjukkan sebuah dvd.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut?" tanya Luhan, ia berusaha memancing Minseok agar merubah pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi kau tahu? Sensasi ketakutan saat menonton film horror itu menyenangkan!"

Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan gadis mungil itu, menurutnya Minseok itu sangat manis dan polos. Lucu sekali. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan menyetujui ajakan Minseok tersebut, karena semangat Minseok yang membujuk Luhan dengan aegyo-aegyonya.

**.**

Minseok dan Luhan sudah bersiap untuk menonton film. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tv. Lampu sudah dimatikan, lagi-lagi karena permintaan Minseok. Baru saja mereka ingin memulai film itu, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi.

Minseok mendengus sebal sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. _'Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja.'_ batin Minseok. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan dengan setengah hati. Luhan juga ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Minseok dari belakang.

Minseok membuka pintu, matanya melebar.

"S-Sehun?" ucap Minseok.

_'Sehun?!'_ batin Luhan kaget.

Ya, sosok Oh Sehun ada di depan pintu rumah Minseok sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Halooooo! Gimana ceritanya? Tambah jelek atau tambah tambah jelek? Yahh maklum, author memang amatiran.

Maaf kalo updatenya lama... author memang tergolong orang yang sangat sangat malas ._.

dan maaf kalo ceritanya mengecewakan..

Mungkin chapter 4 nanti akan lama.. karena besok author mulai masuk sekolah dan jauh dari rumah..

Jadi.. mohon ditunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.. bagi yang mau menunggu..

Terakhir...

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Is This Love?**

**Disclaimer : They all belong to God. Cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning! : AU, Gender Switch, Typo(s), OOC, bikin mual, abal, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**This is XiuHan/LuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam, ketiga orang itu baru saja selesai menonton film horror. Ya, tiga orang. Sehun ikut menonton, dan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba tersebut berhasil membuat Luhan sangat kesal. Tentu saja Luhan kesal. Ia kira malam ini hanya ada dirinya dan Minseok, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun si pengganggu datang. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika si pengganggu itu datang?.

Yah, seperti biasa. Minseok dan Sehun akan terus mengobrol tanpa meperhatikan Luhan, bisa dibilang Luhan diabaikan. Ia hanya bisa melihat Minseok dan Sehun asik dengan dunia mereka. Cukup menyedihkan bagi Luhan, apalagi ia mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Minseok, dan jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya. Tentu saja rasanya sakit. Luhan yang lebih dulu kenal dengan Minseok, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Tapi setiap Sehun datang, Minseok seperti lupa dengan keberadaan Luhan. Seperti sekarang, Luhan merasa sedikit terabaikan. Yah, mungkin tidak sedikit. Tetapi setidaknya Luhan masih bisa menahan hasrat untuk memukul wajah si pengganggu itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan tahu, Sehun juga menyukai Minseok. Ia tahu, Sehun berusaha menyingkirkannya dari sisi Minseok. Sehun berusaha untuk mengambil posisi Luhan, dan Luhan yakin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, Luhan masih terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu mengobrol. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memukul wajah Sehun? Tindakan bodoh itu hanya akan membuat Minseok benci padanya.

"Sehun, ini sudah larut. Bukankah kau harus pulang?" pertanyaan Minseok itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Hmm sebentar lagi." jawab Sehun.

"Hei, nanti orang tuamu khawatir. Pulang sana." ujar Minseok sambil mendorong Sehun sedikit bercanda.

"Baiklah, baiklah." ucap Sehun.

Minseok mengantar Sehun ke depan pintu rumahnya. Luhan masih tetap duduk di sofa ruang tamu, tetapi matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Minseok dan Sehun.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa. Mimpi yang indah." ujar Sehun. Minseok hanya mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai balasan.

Suasana menjadi hening. Minseok dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam, hanya berdiri dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Detik selanjutnya, tiba-tiba Sehun memegang dagu Minseok kemudian menariknya mendekat. Mata Luhan membelalak melihat adegan itu, ingin sekali ia menerjang Sehun dan memukulnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia terlalu takut.

Luhan terus memperhatikan mereka, walaupun sekarang dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Rasa sakit itu kian bertambah saat Luhan melihat Sehun terus mempertipis jarak bibirnya dengan Minseok, dan dilihatnnya Minseok tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir Minseok dan Sehun akan bersentuhan, dan mungkin Luhan sudah mati saat hal itu terjadi. Begitu sakit sampai membuatnya ingin mati.

Dan tepat sebelum bibir Minseok dan Sehun bersentuhan, keajaiban terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Minseok mendorong bahu Sehun, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Luhan sangat senang.

"Ehm, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang." ujar Minseok, suaranya pelan sekali hampir seperti berbisik. Minseok bisa merasakan pipinya memanas karena perlakuan Sehun tadi.

"Ah iya. Ehm sampai jumpa besok." ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum canggung. Kemudian Sehun segera menaiki motornya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

Minseok kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan menoleh, ia dapat melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah dengan sangat jelas. Luhan menghela napas, sepertinya ia kalah dari Sehun.

"Minseok, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ujar Luhan. Sontak Minseok menoleh ke arah Luhan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seserius ini." ujar Minseok. Ya, Minseok tidak berbohong. Sekarang Luhan terlihat sangat serius, entah apa yang ingin Luhan bicarakan tetapi ini membuat Minseok jadi sedikit takut.

"Jawablah dengan jujur." ucap Luhan. Minseok mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau menyukai Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya." jawab Minseok dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak. Bukan suka yang seperti itu, tapi 'suka' mendekati 'cinta'." jelas Luhan.

Minseok terdiam. _'Kenapa Luhan bertanya seperti_ itu?' batin Minseok bingung. Jujur, Minseok tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak tahu tentang perasaannya sendiri, tentang perasaannya pada Sehun. Bahkan ia tidak tahu perasaanya pada Luhan sekalipun, ia tidak tahu apakah ia hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai sahabatnya atau malah lebih.

"Hei, jawablah." perkataan Luhan membuat Minseok tersadar.

"A-aku tidak tahu." jawab Minseok sedikit terbata. Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela napas. Sepertinya ia masih harus menunggu. Minseok masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui lebih jauh soal cinta.

"Baiklah, abaikan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Lebih baik kita cepat tidur, ini sudah larut." ujar Luhan sambil menata bantal di sofa agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Kamar di rumah Minseok hanya ada dua, kamar orangtua dan kamar Minseok sendiri. Jadi dengan terpaksa Luhan harus tidur di sofa ruang tv. Sebenarnya Minseok tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Minseok segera masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Luhan.

**.**

Minseok terbangun, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menggeliat pelan. Kemudian Minseok memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kanan.

DEG

Minseok hampir saja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena melihat seseorang di sampingnya.

Luhan.

Pantas saja ia merasa tempat tidurnya menyempit. Tapi sungguh Minseok tidak ingat kapan Luhan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat.

Minseok baru saja menyentuh tangan Luhan, berniat untuk membangunkan. Tapi tiba-tiba suara Luhan terdengar, jadi Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Luhan.

"Minseok." gumam Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan mengigau.

"Ya?" jawab Minseok. Sebenarnya Minseok tahu Luhan hanya mengigau, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menjawab panggilan dari Luhan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu." gumam Luhan lagi. Minseok tersentak mendengar gumaman Luhan. Luhan mencintainya. Walaupun Luhan hanya mengigau, tapi tetap saja hal ini membuat Minseok senang. Minseok sangat sangat senang. Lihat saja ia sekarang, wajahnya memerah dan sebuah senyum lebar terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu." Minseok berbisik di telinga Luhan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Luhan. Dan setelah itu entah telah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Minseok mencium bibir Luhan. Hanya sebentar, Minseok hanya menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan. Tetapi, hanya dengan menempelkannya saja Minseok sudah dapat merasakan rasa manis. Yah, ini adalah _first_ _kiss_ Minseok. Minseok tidak tahu rasanya akan semanis ini, dan _first kiss_ nya ini mempunyai efek yang sangat besar pada jantung Minseok. Sangat sangat besar, sampai-sampai jantungnya serasa ingin meledak.

Minseok terdiam di samping Luhan yang masih tertidur. Ia ingin terus mengingat ciuman pertamanya itu. Sayangnya, Luhan pasti tidak akan mengingatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menstabilkan detak jantungnya, Minseok langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

Minseok sedang memasak ketika sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Minseok sedikit tersentak. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Terkadang perlakuan Luhan memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Terlalu aneh menurut Minseok.

"L-luhan? S-sebaiknya kau menunggu di meja makan." ujar Minseok sedikit gugup. Bagaimana ia tidak gugup? Lengan Luhan mendekap Minseok dengan erat, membuat Minseok jadi salah tingkah.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Minseok dapat merasakan dekapan Luhan padanya mulai mengendur. Minseok merasa sedikit kecewa ketika Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mulai berjalan ke meja makan. Yah, apa boleh buat. Jika Luhan terus memeluknya seperti tadi, bisa-bisa jantung Minseok meledak karena tidak kuat menahan debaran aneh tidak terkendali yang masih ia rasakan saat ini.

Minseok membawa dua porsi makanan yang baru ia masak untuk dirinya dan Luhan ke meja makan. Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan. Wajar saja, sekarang waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Luhan masih terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka percakapan. Sedangkan Minseok?. Jangan ditanya, Minseok masih sibuk mengendalikan perasaan aneh yang baru-baru ini sering muncul dan datang tiba-tiba ketika dirinya sedang bersama dengan Luhan.

"Seokkie, aku mandi dulu ne." ujar Luhan setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Minseok hanya mengangguk beberapa kali tanpa melirik Luhan. Luhan segera masuk ke kamar mandi setelah melihat Minseok mengangguk,

**.**

Sudah lima belas menit Luhan berada di kamar mandi, dan sudah lima belas menit pula Minseok duduk di sofa ruang tv sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sejak insiden _first kiss_ nya dengan Luhan tadi pagi, detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak terkendali, apalagi ketika ada Luhan didekatnya. Pikirannya pun terus tertuju pada Luhan, dan anehnya, Minseok juga jadi tidak berani menatap Luhan. Ini sangat aneh menurut Minseok. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini. Ini hal baru baginya.

Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Luhan, hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah ini. Minseok dapat merasakan tatapan Luhan pada dirinya, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan pura-pura fokus menonton tv yang sedari tadi ia nyalakan. Padahal pikirannya sendiri sedang menjelajah entah kemana. Jangan lupakan detak jantung Minseok yang mulai menggila dan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus hanya karena Luhan duduk disampingnya. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi?. Luhan selalu berada di dekat Minseok sejak sekolah dasar dan walaupun begitu, Minseok tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

"Kau serius sekali." ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

Minseok tidak menjawab. Ia tetap pura-pura fokus menonton tv yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu film apa yang sedang diputar. Melihat Minseok yang tidak merespon, Luhan pun ikut terdiam. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh dari sikap Minseok. _'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa Minseok tiba-tiba jadi pendiam begini? Tidak biasanya.'_ batin Luhan. Sekali lagi, keheningan mengambil alih. Sampai tiba-tiba Minseok memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ehm, Luhan. Kenapa tadi pagi kau bisa ada di kamarku?." tanya Minseok, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan ragu-ragu.

Luhan terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. "Memangnya kau tidak ingat?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Ingat apa?" Minseok terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, ia menjadi tambah bingung.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk tidur di kamarmu."

"Hah?" kedua obsidian Minseok membulat tak percaya. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali tentang hal itu.

"Iya. Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat." jawab Minseok.

Setelah itu, Luhan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara tv yang terdengar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan akhirnya angkat suara. Ia sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Minseok yang tiba-tiba.

"Seokkie, kenapa hari ini kau aneh sekali?" tanya Luhan _to the point, _matanya menatap Minseok lekat-lekat.

"Benarkah?" Minseok balik bertanya, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada tv di hadapannya.

"Iya, kau sangat berbeda dari biasanya."

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang berbeda." ujar Minseok, matanya masih tertuju pada tv. Luhan mendecih sebal, Minseok sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Hei, tataplah mata orang yang sedang berbicara padamu." ujar Luhan pada Minseok, tetapi mata Minseok tetap saja tertuju pada tv terkutuk itu. Luhan menghela napas. Akhirnya, Luhan dengan terpaksa memegang dagu Minseok dan memaksa Minseok untuk menatap kearahnya. Sontak Minseok langsung menepis tangan Luhan dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memanas.

Luhan kembali menghela napas. "Sungguh, hari ini kau sangat aneh Seokkie. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Minseok terlihat ragu. "Ceritakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu." ujar Luhan. Minseok menatap Luhan, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." ucap Minseok.

DEG

Luhan tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Minseok jatuh cinta. Tanpa Minseok beritahu pun Luhan sudah mengetahui bahwa Minseok jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Sakit bagi Luhan, hatinya serasa seperti disayat. Luhan tidak berniat untuk bertanya siapa orang yang telah membuat Minseok jatuh cinta. Untuk apa? Itu hanya akan membuat hatinya tambah sakit. Lagipula Luhan sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Luhan kira.

Dan sekarang, Luhan berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun pada Minseok. _'Setidaknya Minseok harus mengetahui perasaanku padanya, sebelum aku merelakannya bersama dengan Sehun.' _batin Luhan. Ia benar-benar menyerah sekarang.

"Luhan?" panggil Minseok sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan tersadar.

"Minseok, ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan." ujar Luhan sambil menatap mata Minseok sungguh-sungguh. Minseok balas menatap mata Luhan, kemudian mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok sangat erat, membuat Minseok kaget setengah mati.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Minseok.. aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba, tapi.. aku mencintaimu."

Minseok terdiam mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, rasanya seperti ada kembang api di dalam tubuhnya.

Melihat Minseok yang terdiam, Luhan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja, dan aku juga tahu kau mencintai Sehun. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan ikut bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia. Jadi, aku akan merelakanmu untuk Sehun." Dan setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Luhan mencium kedua tangan Minseok. Beberapa detik setelah itu, ia langsung melepas genggamannya pada tangan Minseok. Mata Luhan terlihat sedih.

Mata Minseok membelalak mendengar kelanjutan dari kata-kata Luhan. Ini adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun?" tanya Minseok. Perkataan Minseok sukses membuat Luhan mendongak dan membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Sehun, ia hanya sekedar teman bagiku." Minseok melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu, siapa namja yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan.

"Namja yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta itu..." Minseok sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kau, Luhan pabo." ujar Minseok, pipinya merona karena malu.

Luhan tercengang mendengar jawaban Minseok. _Minseok jatuh cinta_ _padanya_. Sekarang giliran Luhan yang merasakan kembang api di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sangat sangat senang.

"B-benarkah kau jatuh cinta padaku, Minseok?" tanya Luhan, ia masih tidak percaya.

Minseok mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Dengan cepat, Minseok menangkup wajah Luhan, dan sekali lagi entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Minseok mencium bibir Luhan. Awalnya Minseok hanya berniat untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, tetapi ketika Minseok ingin melepaskannya tiba-tiba saja tangan Luhan memegang tengkuk Minseok dan menariknya mendekat. Luhan menahan bibir Minseok agar tetap berada di atas bibirnya. Akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi penuh dengan lumatan, dan kedua insan itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Satu menit berlalu, Minseok dan Luhan terpaksa menghentikan ciuman mereka karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis.

"Hei, yang tadi itu _first kiss_ kita." kata Luhan pada Minseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Umm, _second_ sebenarnya." ucap Minseok pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

Dahi Luhan mengkerut mendengar ucapan Minseok. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadi pagi ketika kau masih tidur, aku mencium bibirmu. Mianhae Luhannie, aku memang lancang." ujar Minseok sambil menunduk.

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polos Minseok. Minseok mengernyit bingung mendapati Luhan yang malah tertawa.

"Kau ini lucu sekali sih." ujar Luhan sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Minseok. Minseok terdiam, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Luhan. Terlalu aneh.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

"Jadi.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku Seokkie?" pertanyaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba tersebut sontak membuat Minseok terlonjak dari duduknya.

"A-aku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan mengangguk.

"T-tentu saja aku mau." Tepat setelah Minseok menjawab, Luhan langsung memeluk dirinya. Membuat jantung Minseok berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku padamu. Arasseo?" bisik Luhan di telinga Minseok.

"Ne, arasseo. Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu." jawab Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Iya iyaa, saya tahu akhirannya memang super gaje dan mengecewakan, saya sendiri mengakuinya. Fanfic ini memang abal dan bikin mual, jadii maaf untuk semua orang yang telah berekspektasi terlalu tinggi pada fanfic abal ini.

Author sendiri juga merasa fanfic ini sangat sangat abal, yang bikin aja author abal ._. Mohon di maklumi segala kesalahan yang ada di cerita tersebut. Author akan berusaha membuat fanfic lain yang semoga lebih baik dari fanfic yang satu ini. Amiin.

Terakhir..

Mind to review?


End file.
